The present invention relates to a harvester for headed vegetables such as white cabbage, cabbage lettuce, and Chinese cabbage.
There has been proposed various harvesters for headed vegetables. For example, a conventional harvester has a pair of screw conveyers which picks up a cabbage growing on a field and convey it to a rear portion of the harvester. The root of the cabbage is cut off from the head. The treated cabbage is put in a container.
In the conventional harvester, the root may not be exactly cut off immediately below the head. Furthermore, there is a problem that the head may be easily injured.